


Sweet Victory |League of Legends X Reader Drabbles|

by Kapu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapu/pseuds/Kapu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of League of Legends drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathed In Light |Leona|

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This drabble set will be slow to update. With that out of the way, Leona is one of my favorite League characters (I have many), and so here's her drabble. Enjoy!

You stretched lazily, hands grasping at cold and empty sheets. You frowned for a split second before smiling gently. The woman always rose with the sun. With one last lingering stretch and dragging yawn, you rose from bed and ventured outside. You spotted Leona sitting in the center of the backyard, head tilted up towards the beaming sun, its rays weaving themselves into light brown locks. 

The sun made Leona even more radiant, her features lively with a content smile hugging them. And as soon as you stepped foot outside, the sun too caressed your features and bathed you in light. You enjoyed the warm rays against your skin, casually making your way to your beloved. Without opening her eyes, Leona scooped you up and placed you in her lap, arms encircling your waist and embracing you lovingly. You tucked your head under her chin, eyes slipping closed as the bright sun warmed your back.

You two stayed comfortably like this for a half hour, the sun, combined with Leona's body heat, causing you to become sluggish. A yawn tore itself from your throat. Leona ripped you from your reverie by softly claiming your lips, the kiss slow and passionate. The kiss ended unhurriedly, Leona's shimmering eyes meeting yours, "Today is an excellent day. We can do many things. What would you like to do?" The Solari asked.

"I wouldn't mind sunbathing further." You replied with a grin, pecking Leona's cheek.

"Very well," Leona agreed easily, bringing you closer to her and returning your smile. "I enjoy sunbathing with you. I love you."

"I love you too." You said, giving the woman a chaste kiss, snuggling into her and both your smiles growing ever wider.


	2. Part of the Job |Miss Fortune|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss Fortune is a lovely character and one of my favorites.

You watched from across the bar as your lover flirted with her bounty, Miss Fortune's hand trailing down their arm. That action kicked everything into motion as the suspect began tugging her away eagerly. Your lover turned for a split second and sent you a wink. She had this. The pair wasted no time in leaving the cramped, quaint and not to mention, rancid Bilgewater bar.

A few minutes passed until you heard the distant boom of Shock and Awe, the echoing sound causing the establishment's patrons to chatter even louder. It lead some foolish citizens to leave the alehouse in search of the sound, their excitement to see action high. Miss Fortune casually shoved her way through those giddy parties, a soft smile on plump lips as the redhead extended a hand out to you. You accepted the hand somewhat reluctantly, allowing the woman to lead you out into the cool night, the ocean breeze greeting your senses. You two walked a few blocks up the road, Miss Fortune tugging you into a darkened alleyway to drape her arms around your waist.

She moved away and seated herself on a lone barrel, dragging you closer until your legs hit the wood. She stared down at you, leaning forward to press a kiss to your mouth that was a firm, thin line. You gradually caved in, your lips steadily moving with hers in a slow kiss. The bounty hunter's hand placed itself on your cheek, her thumb sweeping over the soft skin. Miss Fortune parts unhurriedly, cheeks slightly flushed and gleaming sapphire eyes gazing into yours.

She admires her handiwork; your face blushing deeply and at a loss for breath. "You are much more tame today, (Y/n)." Miss Fortune drawls, referring to your jealousy.

You break eye contact, bashful. "I was jealous. You just broke my resolve and made me forget." Sarah "aw"s at this, index finger trailing down your heated face.

Sarah leans in closer, "You know I love it when you're jealous." She murmurs with hooded eyes, her warm breath tickling your lips. (E/c) eyes darken at this. You lunge at the redheaded woman, mouth capturing hers in a greedy kiss.

~*~ 

You lay in Miss Fortune's embrace, her arm wrapped around your waist and free hand combing through (h/c) locks. Eyes are closed in utter euphoria, breathing deep and steady. The atmosphere is made even more peaceful by the gentle rocking of the ship. You sigh blissfully, your heart full of love and tranquility. Sarah cracks open an eye at the noise, her lips twisting into a small, concerned frown.

"What's the matter, darling?" The bounty hunter asked, voice full of worry.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong," You replied with a dorky grin, "Everything is great!" You laughed.

Miss Fortune's heart soars and she chuckles with you, her lips pecking at the corner of your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading!


	3. Worthy "Opponent" (Lover) |Katarina Du Couteau|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina X F! Demacian General! Reader.  
> Katarina will "slay" her "target" one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché drabble is cliché. This drabble is definitely longer than the others and that was unintentional.

Katarina was dispatched to kill you, effortlessly slipping into the enemy camp. Unsuspecting soldiers were killed with ease, their spilled blood inciting a sick sort of happiness in Katarina. Your mighty soldiers' sacrifices were for the glory of Noxus, Katarina thought with a sneer as the woman smoothly entered your tent. Your back was to her, eyeing the map of Runeterra. "I knew you were coming." You divulged, steadily turning on your heels to face the assassin.

Once the Sinister Blade set her glare on you, she couldn't lunge, stunned in her spot. You were breathtaking, gorgeous (e/c) eyes fierce and perfectly shaped, plump lips set in a thin line. Katarina jerked herself from her trance, the captivation making her seethe. Your fellow guards surrounded and stormed the tent, Katarina twirling in an enraged circle, taking out her anger on your troops. The redhead slashed at every last one of your men and women, their slit bodies falling to the ground.

Katarina violently turned to you, eyes piercing.

~*~

Incapable of slaughtering you, Katarina opted to kidnap you. The woman tied your hands together with rope from your camp. You trailed behind her, "Where are we going?" You pressed incessantly since your capture, your response silence. "I _demand_ to know where we are going." You growled. Your question was soon answered by the looming city of Noxus, the sight causing your blood to boil.

The assassin smuggled you into the city by unused routes, stern on not allowing anyone to place a hand on you. The Noxian woman dragged you to her father's headquarters. She pushed you forward and you stumbled slightly, quickly regaining your balance. Many dirty looks were on you, the Noxians grumbling among themselves. Katarina made her way to her father who was waiting patiently, "I must speak with you, father." The redhead requested about to follow her father into a more suitable setting when yelling erupted from where she had left you.

Katarina went to investigate the commotion, her assassins crowded around where she had forced you to your knees. Your head was tilted up defiantly, "Where are the Demacian forces?" One fellow assassin demanded, but your lips were sealed shut; your loyalty to Demacia greater than your will to live. He sent a punch your way, landing it against your cheekbone. He landed another and another until Katarina charged forward, furious.

You spit blood onto the floor, now battered and bruised. "No one steals my kills." The Sinister Blade snarled and flashed her weapons, sounding awfully convincing. The crowd scurried away, terrified. Katarina tugged you to your feet, studying your features. Your cheekbone was quickly becoming swollen and bruised, the man's knuckles scraping away some of the skin and resulting in some dripping blood.

The great Noxian assassin gritted her teeth at her aching heart, leaving your side and tearing her way across the room to her waiting father. The man lead her to his study.

"We must keep (Y/n) alive." Katarina blurted as the large, heavy doors shut, her expression determined.

Katarina's father saw the lovesick gaze she gave when she spoke of you, desperation leaking into her voice. Though he was somewhat disappointed, he trusted his daughter with this. "Very well. We shall keep General (Y/n) alive." He stated with a nod. "She's in your hands." He added, turning to leave.

"Thank you, father." Katarina said as she watched her father depart. "I won't let you down."

~*~

Katarina returned to you and you were standing tall, your head remained tilted up in pride, your expression passive.

"Let's go." The redheaded woman ordered, pulling you ahead of her. 

You frowned, unhappy that the Noxian didn't mention where you to were heading. "Where to?" Your question was met with another bout of silence. You scowled. "After all I've been through, thanks to you, I won't get an answer?" You muttered icily. Katarina's eye twitched at that but continued to ignore your mumbles.

Katarina stopped you in front of mahogany double doors with a hand on your shoulder. Your distaste of her was strong and you hardly covered it up in that moment (or any other times that day), your lip curling up in repulsion. As if reading your mind (or so you thought), the woman tore her hand away as if she were burned. Displeased, Katarina shoved you into the lightly furnished room, stepping in after you and slamming the doors shut. The Noxian assassin unsheathed her blades and cut your binds with one swift movement.

You tried to discretely rub at your raw wrists, Katarina's sharp eyes catching the motions nonetheless. She grinned at you, "Trying to hold onto what's left of your pride, darling?" She taunted, eyes glowing with mischief. You stayed quiet, tamping your anger while your eyes bore into hers. You didn't know this woman's intentions but you tried your best to reveal them. That was proven a hard task as she wouldn't let down her guard.

"What, Noxian got your tongue?" Katarina continued to push your buttons, advancing towards you with that grin of hers. Katarina found that she didn't revel in taunting you, but she trudged on, needing to keep up her facade. The redhead was in your personal space once more, neither of you breaking eye contact in such close proximity. Katarina's eyes completely shifted into something you couldn't read, her hand reaching out and touching your injured cheekbone. You jerked away from the delicate touch, confusion clearly painting your features against your will. 

Your mood did an entire one hundred and eighty and your eyes narrowed dangerously. You loathed this woman.

~*~

Katarina had later admitted that this room belonged to her and that you were going to stay in it. And here you were now, stiffly sitting in a chair you were sure she once sat in, alone. Katarina hesitantly (uncharacteristically) disclosed that the room would go abandoned for long periods of time. For an unknown reason (oblivious to the answer deep within yourself), you didn't quite enjoy her absences. The doors opening removed you from your musings, the woman in question closing the doors with one hand, the other holding a tray of food.

It was weeks since your capture and you had planned your attack. Katarina placed the meal down in front of you and you refused to eat, the action not uncommon behavior from you (you refused to eat as often as you could but sometimes to took small bites of the meal given to you). "Swallow that puny pride, Demacian." Katarina teased, crossing her arms.

"Demacian pride is always more resilient than the Noxians'." You returned with a grin. Katarina would be surprised that you responded but her rage clouded any other emotion. You allowed her to yank you from your chair and roughly slam you against the wall.

" _How dare you_." Katarina snapped, drawing her weapons. The redhead's blade rested against your throat, azure eyes blazing with raw rage. You easily shoved the Sinister Blade away, taking a blade from her grasp. You smirked, beckoning for the assassin to come closer and the woman scowled, lunging forward. Just as you had countered Katarina, Katarina countered you.

Shocked but recovering in a split second, you and Katarina exchanged blows, blades connecting more than not and sending sparks flying. You and her kept at it for a while, the battle slowly dying down. You two were at a standstill, breathing heavy and eyes alight. Grins spread across the pairs' faces; they had finally found their matches.

You both were in each other's personal space, having come together in your waltz; your bodies almost touching. In the spur of the moment, Katarina surged forward, her lips capturing yours in a heated kiss. Katarina didn't regret anything at all, but your stock still lips against hers made her regret kissing you out of impulse. She parted the kiss, face flush from exertion and the kiss (and a bit of embarrassment), her eyebrows furrowed. Your shock wore off immediately and you rushed forward, mouth smashing against hers. 

You backed her to the bed, falling on top of her and pinning her to it whilst kissing her hotly. You drew away for air, smiling at the panting woman beneath you. "Demacians constantly have the upper hand." You murmured inbetween kisses to her throat and neck. Katarina's eyes darkened in response. The redhead twisted out of your hold, flipping you onto your back, pressing you into the mattress.

"Let's see how true that is." Katarina drawled in your ear, smirk sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
